doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP21: Nirvana (Doom II)
MAP21: Nirvana is the twenty-first map of Doom II, named after the Nirvana, the Buddhist version of Christianism's heaven, that ends the whole reincarnation cycle in earth. It was designed by Sandy Petersen and uses the music track "Countdown To Death". Strategy Walkthrough Pick up the health bonuses and medikits in the starting area (A) and kill the imps in front of you. Take the teleporter on the right. On the other side, continue along the path either way, killing spectres and shotgun guys along the way. Once you approach the teleporter at the end, the wall will open, releasing two pairs of revenants. Flip the switch to lower the wall, then step through the second teleporter (B). In the next area, flip all four switches on the triangular platform ©. This raises a staircase in front of you. The nearest step actually acts as a lift, so lower it and step on. Once it has risen again, you can jump onto the triangular platform (D) to retrieve the rocket launcher. Afterwards, climb the stairs and continue down towards a horde of imps and mancubi as well as two teleporters. Take the one on the right. In the next area, press the use key on any of the four walls to lower them, unleashing an ambush of imps around you. Crossing into their territory causes the next four walls two lower, revealing a further two pain elementals. After all the enemies are dead, pick up the yellow skull key (E) and go through the teleporter. To get the megasphere in the room you just came from, flip the switch closest to the teleporter and go through again. Run into the megasphere's corner before it rises again. Once you have obtained the megasphere, flip the other switch to open a shortcut back to the starting area. This time take the teleporter on the left (F). Open the yellow walls in the next area. From here, follow the ledge around to the end, then drop down onto the imps' platform and flip the switch. This lowers the chaingunners' platform across the way, where you can pick up the red key (G). Grab the nearby radiation suit and head back out into the main slime pit with the brown platforms. The blue key rests on the northwestern-most platform (H). Lower the platform just southeast of this as you would a lift, ride it up and drop onto the blue key platform. Once you've obtained all 3 keys, head back to the southeast corner of the pit and lower the platform there (I). Ride it back up to the ledge, make your way through the red and blue barriers, then exit. Secrets There are no official secrets in this level. Bugs The blue key is not actually needed in this map, as the player can fit through the 2 blue barriers but not the red ones. Speedrunning Routes and tricks You do not need the blue key to finish this level, as there is enough space to fit through the gap between the blue doors. Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things External links * MAP21 demos from the Compet-n database * Top-down perspective view of all Doom II levels by Ian Albert Nirvana (Doom II) Category:Sandy Petersen levels